marble_hornets_tothearkfandomcom-20200214-history
ToTheArk Decoded
[[Regards]] Three different blocks consisting of a forward slash ( / ) flicker on screen. Counting the number of forward slashes in a column or row will give you a number. 12, 15 and 11. Each number corresponds to a letter in the alphabet. L, O and K. Adding another O and combining this with the word CLOSELY shown on video creates the message : LOOK CLOSELY [[Operator]] A phrase "Lakes In Stillness will Take Every life of the Night" shows on screen. Taking all the capitalized letters forms the word : LISTEN [[Deluge]] Speeding up the audio to 150% will reveal a voice repeating Alex. Combining this with the words WATCHING YOU shown on video creates the message : ALEX WATCHING YOU [[Impurity]] Counting the four rows of 0s at the beginning of the video will provide the numbers 26, 5,18 and 15. These numbers correlate to the word : ZERO At the end, the screen is displayed with a wall of 0s. However, in amongst the 0s are letters. THEREWASMRE. Adding a ZERO in place of where an O should be reveals the message : THERE WAS M0RE [[Exit]] At the beginning of the video, four words flash on screen. RAT, HE, ORE and TOP. These words are an anagram for : THE OPERATOR At the end of the video, a message flashes on screen : WHEREIS THEARK [[Program]] A user on the Unficiton forums was able to decode the video. They posted the following. '''"The trick is to translate the numbers into ASCII control codes.''' '''The code flashes like this:''' '''00 00 00 00''' '''0- 00 00 00''' '''-0 00 0- 00''' '''0- 0- -- 0-''' '''Using the key from 'advocate' you can translate these into decimal:''' '''25, 1, 13, 1''' '''in binary that's: 11001, 00001, 01101, 00001''' '''The first thing you think to do is change these into ASCII letters: Y, A, M, A''' '''Or in ASCII binary : 1011001,1000001,1001101,1000001''' '''Because in ASCII, letters are encoded by their position in the alphabet plus 1000000 binary for capital letters or 1100000 for lowercase letter''' '''But considering the video's description "000" and it's name "program" it makes sense to consider ASCII without the prefix (i.e a prefix of 000), a sequence of control (program) codes:''' '''25, 0011001 binary, EM "end of medium"''' '''1, 0000001 binary, SCH "start of header"''' '''13, 0001101 binary, CR "carriage return"''' '''1, 0000001 binary, SCH "start of header""''' A big thanks to Caffeinated Civet who was able to decode the video and produce the message: END OF MEDIUM START OF HEADER CARRIAGE RETURN START OF HEADER [[Advocate]] [[Addition]] ALEX BRIAN SEE YOU [[Signal]] [[Messages]] [[Return]] [[Version]] DEEPER SECRETS WAITING FOR YOU [[Attention]] [[Admission]] [[Warning]] [[Fragments]] [[Broadcast]] [[Sidetone]] LIES [[Forecast]] AM I A PROPHET SEE YOU SAW YOU [[Intermission]] BEHIND THE CURTAIN [[Indicator]] HE LIES [[Memories]] 5 4 3 2 1 [[Inquiry]] DO I HELP OR DO I KILL [[Classified]] THE TWINS. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID. I SAW IT. [[Sidenote]] [[Extraction]] [[Reminder]] [[Decay]] [[Session]] [[Reference]] [[observation]] [[Isolation]] [[Display]] [[Surveillance]] [[Decline]] [[Conversion]] [[Quadrant]] [[Null]]